Fitfull Dreams
by Krizteena
Summary: Zero could count on his fingers the nights he remembered sleeping peacefully. Probably on one hand. But on those nights the terrors of his life enter his sleep, Yuuki is there for him. -Series of shorts-
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm thinking this is young Zero and Yuuki, on any one of those unmentioned days before the series started. I admit I didn't even really write this this summer… I found it in a folder that I hadn't looked at in quite the while… So I'm admitting I really haven't written anything this summer…**

**This isn't even much of a 'story.' Just something I wrote when I had nothing else going for me. So, yeah. Here ya go. :D  
>-_-_-_<strong>

"Yuuki…"

Startled, Yuuki looked closer. No, Zero's eyes were still closed. He appreciated her presence even in sleep…

She smiled and stepped closer to him, so vulnerable in his slumber. Had she ever seen Zero look so at peace as when he was asleep? His hair shifted with the turn of his head, a restless gesture. She reached out to brush his hair aside, but stopped when he mumbled again.

"Yuu…ki…"

She could almost feel the blood rising to her cheeks, though she wouldn't know—_admit_—why. Was he dreaming about her?

Just then his mild expression of indifference faltered. His eyebrows twitched, first for just a moment, then scrunched together with a jerk of his head. Yuuki jumped, alarmed, but stood aside for the moment.

But then he let out a painful gasp, doubling over and clutching his side.

"Zero-" She mumbled, uncertainly. What should she do? What _could_ she do?

He clenched his teeth angrily, then thrashed over to his other side, letting out one last, dreamy yell as Yuuki lurched forward to grab him before he hurt himself.

"Zero-!" But he was already conscious enough, since he was able to swat her arms away, setting her off balance and sending her flopping awkwardly beside him onto the bed. Unaware of whom his "attacker" was, he sat up and clumsily shoved her back. She grabbed the front of his shirt, steadying herself enough to not fall on the floor, but not enough to prevent dunking Zero's head down, pulling him awake. His eyes opened more fully, and he grabbed her elbows gently to steady her.

"Yuuki? What-?" His concerned eyes bore into her face relentlessly; she blinked.

"I…"

He relaxed tensely, releasing her once she let go of his shirt. Lost in her face, he didn't think to scoot back until she turned her head away a bit from where she perched on the edge of the bed.

"You alright, Z-"

"You okay-"

They both smiled a bit, each wondering why the other was concerned.

"You were turning in your sleep." Yuuki mumbled uneasily, glancing up as he looked away.

Zero could count on his fingers the nights he remembered sleeping peacefully. Probably on one hand. After what all he had been through, who could blame him?

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Did I wake you?"

She blinked, slowly, sadly. Maybe he would never ask for the help he needed. Maybe he would always deny it…

"Yeah," she said, standing and sticking her nose in the air. "So go back to sleep and have sweet and not-unpleasant dreams!" She slapped her hand down on his head and ruffled his hair roughly. "Goodnight!"

The door shut, not exactly quietly for this hour of the night, but he stared after her. She knew something was wrong. He knew she assumed it was nightmares of that night. She was half right.

He couldn't get her out of his head. What was it about vampires that made them always want to target the young pretty girls? Zero shook his head as if to clear it as he flopped back down on his bed. A pretty young girl. He felt his stomach lurch as his thoughts swam. That was all she was. A target. An obstacle to avoid each day.

No. He rolled onto his side, staring blankly at the wall. This sweet girl… She was his friend. Yuuki. The angel in his darkness, always there to save him from his nightmares.

He considered his future as a vampire, often too. But his future as anything else? No. He wouldn't know how Yuuki would start to affect his life. How he would grow closer to her, how she would save him, even, in the end.

He closed his eyes, preparing his mind for the battle while his body settled for a few more hours of restless dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

She left the door ajar behind her as she entered, as if it mattered. He lay on his bed, eyes closed. His body refused to lie still, though he appeared asleep. A full moon shone through the gaps in window shades, lighting the room better than the sun ever seemed to.

Yuuki stepped quietly toward the restless dreamer. Zero. Always turning in his sleep. Tonight she had heard him call out, at least that's what she assumed had woken her so late into the night. When they were younger, Yuuki remembered, she would come in to find him violently thrashing in his sleep, attempting to fight off the terrors in his dreams that only his tormented mind could suffer from.

She remembered waking him from his nightmares each night; it was her nature to try and save him, of course. But as time went on, she saw how little good waking him in the night was doing him. His body needed the rest his mind couldn't afford.

"Zero…" Yuuki mumbled, reaching a hand toward the sleeping boy. The sleeping vampire. All those years… All those nights she tried to save him from his dreams… And all along he was suffering. All along he was one of those creatures he loathed so greatly.

Her hand hesitated before it reached him. What was she doing? She already knew what good it would do to wake him. He would probably order her out of his room. Order her away. Always pushing her away…

"Hm." He hummed a sound of discontent and turned his head on his pillow. His eyes remained closed, though his face was toward Yuuki now. As she pulled her hand away, he tilted his head upward, as if to follow…

Her eyes watching him curiously, she knelt down beside his bed, unaware, of course, of how close his face really was. Damned Zero, waking her up in the middle of the night. Psh.

She reached her hand toward him once again, half subconsciously, and rested it gently on the side of his face. Damned Zero… Always suffering quietly… A clock on his bedside table turned to one a.m. She rose to leave.

But no sooner had her hand lost contact with the soft, smooth skin of Zero's face did she find Zero's hand over hers, pressing it back to his face. He was halfway into a sitting position, leaning on his other elbow, yet his eyes remained closed. Yuuki remained still for another moment or so, then smiled softly and sat on the bed beside him as he held her hand in place.

With the soft bounce of his mattress his eyes opened, catching hers for an instant…before his shoulders jerked. His face contorted, his hand gripped Yuuki's, though he pulled it away from his face and into a fist against his chest. In a moment of panic—more like a moment of human instinct—she fumbled and tried to pull away, but Zero pulled her close, then released her against the wall, still on his bed. Her hand remained in his grip; their now-intertwined fingers lay forgotten on the bed as he searched her face.

"What are you doing here…?" He uttered. She shifted her fingers uncomfortably in his grip, but his hand remained firm in holding hers. Her eyes were in the same position—locked in his gaze.

"I…" Then she set her face, attempting confidence. Tilting her chin up slightly. "You woke me up."

He watched her blankly for a moment before leaning slightly closer to her ear. "You enter the den of a vampire so casually." Her mind flashed to the members of the night class, to how they greet her like she's such a human. Which, of course, she is… She lost Zero's eye contact as he leaning in closer to her neck. His free hand pulled her hair away from her neck. She took a shaky breath, and a shiver ran down her spine, which she was sure Zero could feel, as he was so close. But Zero relaxed now, though he didn't pull away.

"Are you afraid of me, Yuuki?" He said, his voice dangerously close to her ear. And though she searched his voice for a hint of what he could mean, she found nothing. It was simply Zero's voice. So familiar. He released her hand to hold her by the wrist. His nose brushed the skin below her ear.

"I could never be afraid of you…Zero." She said, her voice soft. An image of Zero appeared in her mind, from the first time she saw him. The boy who appeared so broken, so cold that night. The boy covered in the blood she would always attempt to help wipe away.

The boy she would pull along by the hand, or by the cuff of his shirt. The boy whom she offers her blood to.

He now rested his forehead on her shoulder, his silvery hair tickling her unharmed neck.

"Zero?" Her cautious voice seemed to echo in the quiet room.

He sat back and turned his head toward the window absently. The knowing moon stared back with its single bright eye. "Go to bed Yuuki." He said, lightly. She crawled off his bed and stepped back.

"Zero, I-" He looked toward her, quieting her voice for a moment before she found it again. "Sorry I woke you." She turned to leave.

Zero watched the door shut, then opened his bedside drawer. His hand retrieved a tin of blood tablets; he swallowed a few. And as he did so, Yuuki filled his mind. But his nightmare hadn't left him yet. What he was doing now that he was awake—taking the tablets…acting the way he did toward Yuuki—proved his nightmares were not only in his sleep. They had invaded his very life. Or, one should say, he was living his nightmares. Sleep was no break from Life was just as bad as his dreams—no. No he couldn't say that. In his dreams… In his dreams he didn't have the restraint…

In his dreams, he killed her. Every time.

**End.**

**A/N: Okay…So… I'm out of practice. But champcuute led me into the idea to make this a little one-shot series, soo here ya go. And this one was sad too, my bad. I'll work on that. Challenge for the time being: VK story that isn't cheerless and gloomy. I'll work on it. :D**

**(is anyone caught up on the manga? I'm considering a more updated fanfic that would take place closer to where the manga is right now…)**

**~Review?~**


End file.
